


More Time

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, STAR Labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Harrison walk about STAR Labs and discuss what you both would have done if you had more time on Earth-2.</p>
<p>
  <i>A/n: Spoilers for Flash 2x13 – Welcome To Earth-2</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine to all you beautiful hearts out there! My heart is wrapped around Harrison Wells at the moment so I hope you like this! Confession: I’m still in love with Harrison Wells, so just bear with me until I get it out of my system.
> 
> _I don’t own any of the characters, the small swaying of the storyline. ___

“(L/n), where are you going?” Harrison asked. His stress levels were already peaking with the absence of Barry and he wasn’t sure if he could take losing another member of his team on the mission to save his daughter. You placed the black hat (he had given to protect your identity) on your head and walked over to the door.

“To get laid.” You replied simply. Cisco instantly choked on the licorice he was chewing and Harrison’s eyes widened. His heart stopped and he didn’t know to respond, so he stared at you blankly through his glasses.

“What?” He finally managed to say, hoping that he had heard incorrectly. Cisco knew that he shouldn’t be peering into this conversation, he had seen far too much drama already, and decided to focus on fixing his glasses as best he could. You weren’t actually planning on meeting a guy at a sleazy bar but Harrison’s shock just seemed too enjoyable to let go so easily. 

“There’s a bar just down the street. I thought I’d see what the men here are like.” You told him. Harrison literally had gone stone-still and didn’t seem like he was going to breathe again. You moved over to him slowly, dusted the shoulder of his hooded jacket, and squinted.

“That’s okay, right? I mean, you don’t mind that I check out other guys?” You wondered curiously. Harrison pursed his lips and looked at you, blinking a few times.

“Hmm?” He hummed and shook his head. “It’s not – why would I mind?” 

On your Earth, you were a detective, so signs of discomfort were easy for you to pick up on and, Harrison Wells was the easiest case in the multiverse. 

His pulse quickened as you got closer, breath hitched, and his voice cracked noticeably. If you kept this up, you were sure that the poor man would suffer from a heart attack. Placing your hands on his face, you grinned. 

“Freaking you out is even more fun here than it is on my Earth.” You chuckled and stole his glasses. Harrison cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed for falling for your tricks and looked away.

“Well, it wasn’t funny.” He defended. You smiled at him and tilted your head in Cisco’s direction.

“Ramon?” You questioned. Cisco looked up from his goggles and shrugged a shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Harry but that was pretty damn funny.” He confessed. The engineer had kept one ear open. Harrison checked his watch for the time and walked to the other side of his table. You smirked and put the glasses on.

“Well, I was actually going for a walk. Call me, if something comes up.” You told them, this time honestly, and left the office. Harrison fiddled with the leaves on his table plant and Cisco rolled his eyes. He watched Caitlin and Jay flirt painfully and now Harry was doing it with you. 

_Why did he always have to bear witness to these events?_

“Listen, I’m not getting very far with this so there’s no point in you sticking around.” He said. Harrison looked up and shrugged.

“That’s fine. I’ll work on something else.” The genius replied which only made Cisco heave a sigh.

“Dude, just go for a walk with her.”

“Why?” Harrison almost snapped.

“Because – look, can you just go?” Cisco requested. 

Harrison couldn’t deny that he wanted to follow you but his mind was set on the rescue mission. He took a step towards the bench where Cisco sat but a ball of paper hurtled through the air and hit him in the face. Closing his eyes, Harrison groaned out loud.

“Ramon.” His patience was getting tested but, with every step he took, Cisco threw another perfectly-aimed piece of scrunched paper. Eventually he was forced to leave the room and promised that he’d return within the hour, hoping that Barry would also be back. 

Harrison searched for (Y/n) and found you on the 108th level. You walked on the outer rim of the level where the outside wall was made entirely of glass, showcasing the beauty of the city at night. Adjusting his speed to come-off as casual, he finally caught up with you and walked by your side, watching the way in which you were captivated by his Earth. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually here. Heck, I can’t believe you live here.” You said in awe, taking in the beauty. Harrison inhaled the familiar air of home and smiled to himself.

“Believe it.” He assured and you let out a sad sigh.

“I wish we didn’t have a countdown. There’s so much about this place that I want to enjoy.” You told him and spun around as you both walked through. “The food, the night-life, the…” you looked at Harrison hopefully, “…people.” 

“If we had more time, I’d take you on a proper date.” Harrison said softly. 

He seemed to be a different person when he was away from Barry and Cisco and the looming danger of his daughter in jeopardy. It was a nicer side that you hoped you’d see more of when you rescued Jesse. 

“Why, did the Christmas pudding not qualify as a date?” You teased. Harrison watched as the lights of the city fell through the glass and bathed you in its glow, adorning you like a Christmas tree. 

“It would have if you didn’t run off to the police department.” He explained and you held your hands up in defense.

“Hey, I’m a busy woman.” You chuckled and nudged him gently. “Okay, so if we had more time, where would you take me?” 

Harrison bit his lower lip and, very boldly, took your hand and led you closer to the glass window where he pointed over to the park that sparkled with fairy-lights. 

“We’d go to the park and get a reservation at _La Luna Café_ where dinners on me. Then,” Harrison pointed slightly to the left of the park, “we’d walk by the pier and smell the fresh scent of bakery bread.”

He glanced at you and could tell that you were imagining the night unfold with a smile playing on your lips – which only made him smile in return. “Then I’d bring you back to STAR Labs, we’d have dessert on the roof and…” 

“And?” You wondered curiously, looking up at him. You wanted to know how else this ‘date’ would play out. It was just your imaginations running wild but it was the only escape from reality that you could get in the short amount of time you had. Harrison looked at you with a small spark in his eyes and felt his heart leap as he spoke.

“And I’d kiss you.” He confessed. You couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks and the wide grin on your face. You could tell that Harrison wasn’t sure if he picked the right words so you decided to help him out. Leaning forward, you narrowed the space between your bodies until your lips hovered over his.

“Good.” You whispered.

The tension between the pair of you was too much for Harrison to resist and he claimed your mouth in a passionate and fiery kiss. The passion was almost overwhelming with both of you competing for domination and, while you wanted more time on this Earth, you could have sworn that this kiss was sending you to an alternate dimension.


End file.
